wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: One Peace
"Episode 1: One Peace" is the first episode in the first season of Samurai Yuki. This episode is about Paul Gekko and Yuki Ashimura coming out of the Time Portal to where Dr. Eggman has conquered the universe. Summary The Episode begins with the Time Portal in the Sky. Out of the portal is two young kids, a male hylian and a female titan. The two are falling into the depths of a high tech city and nearly getting ran into by flying cars and the female titan saving his life. After managing to land on the ocean. They find the beach where it's safer where three young aliens had been watching them, and were amazed by their stunts and continually referred to them as 'Paul' and 'Yuki'. The young boy asked them where he is and who is in charge and they tell him he is in the Central Hub of Sector D of the city and that Eggman is their leader. The titan looks around and becomes overwhelmed by the fact that Eggman is everywhere. The teens then take the hylian to a casino to get him to see a greatest gambler and shooter and the young titan to the titan-sized restaurant to calm their nerves. The Hylian looked at the female gambler who was on the verge of winning a large amount of money, while she rolled the dice, she kept whispering and praying to herself for "Red 23" so she could win. However, while the young man was searching for Plue, in the casino, he didn't pay the necessary entry fee, so the guards searched for him around the casino. While crawling on the ground to find Plue and not get caught, Haru ends up with his head in between Elie's skirt. This causes gambler to react and call a traveler, a pervert causing traveller to hit his head against the table which, accidentally, causes the ball in the roulette to land on the wrong number. The young gambler starts screaming at him furiously and in complete shock. However, the guards get to him first. But, traveler easily bounces off the wall and dodges their attacks. By then, Paul Gekko was shocked and starts to transform into a giant eight headed snake-like entity in one second and back to normal basically destroyed the entire casino to rubble much to the gambler's shock. The gambler asked who is he. The young Hylian introduces himself as 'Paul,' the name the teens called him earlier, sitting in the park and the gambler introduces her self as 'Elie'. Plue comes up from behind her and starts to poke her with his hand. The town's people behind Elie stare in awe and amazement at the "odd" creature. While Elie is examining the creature's features and so on, she can see and feel the sadness and anxiety rolling off the "bug", as she claims it to be. She looks in her hand to see the money she had just recently been counting, and a soft look comes to her eyes. However, just a split second afterward, the determination not to let her feelings get the best of her, and her gambling money, kicks in. She Snatches back her money from her other hand and then begins to walk away. Meanwhile, the young titan meets the young prince and introduced herself as 'Yuki,' the name the teens called her earlier and the prince introduces himself as 'Jack,' the name the same teens called him earlier. Meanwhile, running through the streets, Paul is being followed by Plue. Increasing his speed, and so does he, but eventually Plue is easily keeping up with his speed forcing the gambler to catch up. They end up running into Demon Card henchmen again, so they keep running, in the process. However, Plue runs into a candy shop and destroys it. After all this is over, Elie and Paul is immediately cornered with Plue by the Demon Card henchmen, so Elie pulls out her tonfan and begins to blast around, destroying nearly everything in a close area just like she had done in the casino. In the mix of all the blasting and smoke, Plue is actually taken by one of the henchmen that seems to be the ring leader of the group. When Paul and the gambler realizes this, she gets excited, knowing how fast Plue really is. The scene changes as traveling, screaming for Plue, standing on top of a tall building. traveler makes a comment that if this were at Garage Island, his birthplace, he would of have already found Plue, but this city was too big. Then, Yuki and Jack shows a large crowd roaring from behind him and introduce themselves to the traveler which the traveler introduced himself as Haru, and he turns to see that it is the Colosseum for the local dog races. Haru enters the Colosseum, and find Elie waiting in a boxed seat with several tickets in her hand or around her all having Plue written on them. When the dog race begin, all the dogs, except Plue, start running. Elie gets angry when Plue doesn't run and starts to shake the small screen. She is worried that she would lose all of her bet money if plue loses. AsHaru is looking for Plue, in the stadium, he glances up at the T.V. screen to see Plue just sitting there on the racetrack, startled he enters the stadium, sliding with a board down the stairs. When Plue doesn't start to run against the other dogs, two rolling machines are sent out with sharp razors, and bullets. They are trying to scare Plue and make him run. While he catches up, the announcer says they now enter the spear section. Suddenly spear's rain down on the dogs and Plue, nearly killing them. When Elie sees this, she gets very upset and angry due to the animal cruelty shown. She takes out her tonfans, and begins blasting the rest of the projectiles thrown to the dogs and Plue from the machine above. She runs down to the track and picks up Plue, feeling sorrow and respect for him after all that he had just gone through. That's when the security guard comes to get her, and is being rough, but she gets back away from him, and as she looks up and a lot more Demon Card waiting for her. However, when she notices she is out of bullets from her ton fan; she gets worried. Haru said tells them to stop and holds a piece of a metal sign, then hops down and stands on the sign, flying down the long staircase. When he gets arrives to the scene, he defeats all the henchmen, while Elie watches as she is amaze at all the power Haru has. Then, a far more powerful Demon Card member comes out, and when Haru tries to hurt him, he becomes smoke, or basically intangible. After several more attempts, Paul was convinced by a strange voice to use the power to destroy the man. Amused by this, Paul stands tall against Georco and introduced himself as 'Paul the Priest of the Holy Bring' by tuning the energies of light and darkness to create as special ritual dubbed the Synchro Ritual which summons his eight headed snake-like entity referring and dubbing it as one of the Gods of the Holy Bring: Black Rose Dragon. Finally, Paul's link to the power of the Rave to the Ten Commandments Sword, allowing Haru to defeat Georco. Paul then asks Haru if it was okay if Elie can keep, to which Haru says no. Plue then jumps off Elie's hands and heads towards the cage, where the dogs are in, and frees them. The dogs show their gratitude by aiding them with a cart, Haru jumps in the cart, with Plue having been inside already. Haru extends out his hand welcoming Elie into the group and Paul, Yuki and Jack will meet up with Haru's group on foot. Elsewhere, Shuda, scolds Georco. Even though Georco pleads for mercy, Shuda orders for him to be taken away. Shuda thinks to himself about the new Rave Master, and calls it child play. Unbeknownst to them, a spy of Aku's had heard the incident and went to give the Shogun of Sorrows himself the information. As soon as he heard this, Aku became infuriated and wished to see who would dare to oppose him and saw that it was Jack. Aku knew this day would come and proclaims that Jack will now suffer the pain he felt in the past and sends an army of Beetle Drones to attack them. Trivia *This Episode is the combination of Samurai Called Jack in Samurai Jack series and Rave's Heir from Rave Master Series. Category:Samurai Yuki Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon